


Quiet Night

by Manisan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Sleeping Together, drowsy Kiyoshi, embarrassed Hyuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess what happens when Kiyoshi and Hyuuga sleep together? Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just happened to make this fanfic for no reason and well its pretty simple and nothing much to be honest. Just enjoy this work of mine. Probably not the best! :3

That night was silent. No grasshoppers, no cats screeching and no dogs barking. The night was only occupied by sleeping humans and the cold wind. The world almost seemed lifeless but there surely is some life elsewhere.

“I’m going to sleep first.”

That was the last word before Kiyoshi fell fast asleep. Hyuuga looked beside him, the big giant that was sleeping peacefully like there’s no care in the world. Hyuuga didn’t mind him coming to his house but he was quite hesitant about him staying over. But he enjoyed his company.

Hyuuga sighed and brushed all his worries off and tried to sleep. But no matter what, he can’t seem to shut down his brain. He’s constantly thinking about their situation now and how they might end up and etcetera. Hyuuga stood up from his lying posture and fixed his gaze on Kiyoshi.

‘Damn. I didn’t knew he looked cute when he sleeps.’

Hyuuga stared at Kiyoshi’s face for a long time, reminiscing what had happened for the past months with the team. This guy has been pushing himself to the limit ever since he came back. And he’s still that simple-minded guy that he knew back then. Hyuuga smiled to himself. Without giving a second thought, Hyuuga aimed for Kiyoshi’s fluffy cheeks. He hasn’t kissed him yet so better make it a secret! 

“Ngh…”

Kiyoshi slightly shifts from his current posture, making Hyuuga miss by a lot. His lips suddenly collided with Kiyoshi’s and that made him realize that this is not what he had planned at all. Hyuuga pulled back from the kiss, all flustered and red. His heart was beating fast and his brain was trying to process what had happened back there.

“Junpei….”  
“W-What….”  
“Eh? You usually scold me…when I call you by your name….”  
“Uhh…”

Hyuuga tilted his head to the right, allowing half of his vision to see still groggy and sleepy Kiyoshi, rubbing his eyes. Hyuuga quickly stared straight and tried to avoid conversations with him. This is bad.

‘Shoot. What do I do now?!!!!’

“Also Hyuuga….”  
“Huh?”

Hyuuga felt a weight down his back and arms wrapped around his neck. He also felt Kiyoshi’s warm breath on his shoulder. This made him more embarrassed and his heart beat was about to burst. This is really bad.

“You know…if you wanted a kiss….you could just ask….”  
“N-N-N-N-NOT LIKE I WANT ONE!!!!”

Hyuuga freed himself from Kiyoshi’s grip and his plan to run was in motion. But because of his carelessness, his foot caught up with the floor, leading him to an accident. Kiyoshi got the news a bit too late. After he noticed Hyuuga faceplanted on the floor, he quickly grabbed Hyuuga by the arm and stared him in the face. 

Hyuuga was rubbing his forehead, still in pain because of the fall. His face was still red as blood because of how embarrassed he is. His eyes averted Kiyoshi’s vision, not trying to make it awkward between them. 

“Hyuuga…I told you to be careful.”  
“……”  
“Hm…”

Kiyoshi then lifted Hyuuga that was kneeling just now, up to his bed. Hyuuga was still not looking at Kiyoshi, and that made him a little irritated. Kiyoshi is still sleepy so he wanted to end this on good terms with Hyuuga. Not to mention that they need sleep for tomorrow. 

“Hyuuga…come here.”  
“Huh?”

Kiyoshi wrapped his arms around Hyuuga stomach and dragged him in for a hug. He could hear Hyuuga’s beating heart from behind and it was very loud. Hyuuga was okay with hugs from Kiyoshi. It’s like getting hugs from a teddy bear. A big one. During that hugging session, he calmed himself down from all the mayhem that has happened.

“Hyuuga…can you look at me, please?”  
“Uh…”  
“Come on…please~”  
“F-Fine…”

Hyuuga turned, facing Kiyoshi in front of him. A warm and happy smile carved upon his face. It somehow made him happy and calm. Seeing that someone this big cares for him. It was weird but refreshing.

“Hyuuga…I’m sorry…”  
“Huh?”

Suddenly, Kiyoshi grabbed Hyuuga closer to him by the collar of his shirt, coming in for a kiss. It was only a while that Hyuuga got to savor Kiyoshi’s warm and soft lips. He was shocked but he was too tired anyways too even argue. He let that one slide for now. But, somehow, he was enjoying the kiss.

‘Ah…I’m going to go crazy because of this guy.’

After Kiyoshi was done, he pulled back and simultaneously rustled Hyuuga’s soft black hair. He could now clearly see Hyuuga’s embarrassed face up close. How cute~ But he was surprised how Hyuuga was okay with it. Usually when he wants to do it at school for teasing purposes, he would just yell ‘moron’ or ‘idiot’ at him. That’s rude to treat you lover like that.

“Junpei-chan~ C’mon let’s go to sleep.”  
“Kiyoshi…wait.”  
“Hm? Want another kiss?”  
“No! Not that…I…”  
“Hm?”  
“I like you.”  
“Yeah, I know that. You told me once too.”

“Ah…yeah.”  
“Hehe…no matter what it is, I’ll still love my precious captain~”  
“Heh. Thanks, Kiyoshi.”  
“Welcome. Well, good night.”  
“Night.”

Kiyoshi's face hit the pillows and he wrapped himself up with the blanket and continued his wonderful sleep. Hyuuga was still in his position, thinking. 

“The night is so quiet. It’s like we’re the only ones in this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do me a favor....what did you think of that fanfic? so curious right now... it must be really weird....RIGHT?!


End file.
